Love
by ArtemisK
Summary: Mewtwo is the most powerful being in the world. Yet, he is still missing something. This is his story. "M" in later chapters. MewtwoXLucario
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so it is definitely going to have some holes. Criticism is always welcome. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Cheers!

* * *

I am the most powerful being on the planet.

By all rights and laws I should not even exist, but I do. I am a child of science, born to serve the human race with my awesome power. I was cloned from the rare Pokémon Mew, my "mother", with parts of human and Persian in me as well. I was created for the sole purpose to serve the human Giovanni in his quest for world domination. I was a slave.

I spent the next year of my new life fighting for Giovanni; laying low all who opposed me. I thought we were partners and he led me to believe such a thing was true. Once I realized his true intentions however, I destroyed his facility and nearly destroyed him. I still wonder if my mercy was justified.

After I left to find my own purpose I slowly became mad with the same world conquest Giovanni desired. I however wished to make a "perfect" world with superior Pokémon with humans as our slaves. Looking back, I still blame Giovanni for my madness. He poisoned me while I was in his employ and was not wise enough to see it. Of course such a mad venture did not succeed and I fully realized my mistake and atoned for it. In the process I met my now only good friend and the greatest Pokémon master the world has ever seen, Ash Ketchum. At the time he was my adversary but he became my savior by showing me love.

Love.

Only now do I understand the true power of love. Even when Ash had shown me just how powerful it could be, I was still ignorant. I still believed that anger, sorrow, and hate were the most powerful of emotions. I believed that love was simply an extension of the instinct to pass on the genetic code. That it was trivial and unimportant. I did not and could not foresee how love was to shape me. Even if I had known I would have not been able to comprehend my actions for I was selfish and proud. I look back with a twinge of disgust in my stomach at the memories before I found love. Before I found _him._

After Giovanni's second and last attempt to control me, I set out with the only drive other than rage that I had ever known. I set out to find a purpose in my life, a reason for my being. I think that it nearly drove me mad once more in my search because of the fire in me that would not be quenched. It raged inside like the great forest fires in the west and would not stop. It was with that fire that I chose to harness in my search for meaning, for life.

As I left Ash once more beyond the horizon, contemplated my next course. How would I find what I was looking for? Where should I go? What should I do?

In my thoughts, a beginning presented itself to me. Since I was one-third human I would move among them in study. I would observe my cousins in hopes that they would offer me the water for the fire inside.

My name is Mewtwo and I walk alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to say a few things before this gets going: I live in the US so this takes place here. All names and places will be from the United States, Canada is the kingdom from the Mystery of Mew movie, and Lucario survived the Tree of Beginning. Now that that's settled, enjoy!

* * *

"And in the latest news from the Middle East, Iran and Israel may be on a war path that even President Obama and his administration can't stop."

"China is now demanding that the United States begin to pay back the massive debt that they say we owe them."

"Three children dead today in a school shooting that has been linked to the recent gang war that has gripped the city."

A single tear is rolling down my cheek. How can these humans do this to each other? The one thing that can never be re-created is a life. Yes, babies are born and the cycle begins anew, but will there ever be anyone exactly like the boy that lays dead and bleeding on the screen before me? Or what about the young woman who died in a futile attempt to save her daughter from a crossfire? Even the Pokémon that have been killed as well in this city; there will never be any exactly like those that have left this earth. And yet, I am standing in the cold, rain, and wind, looking at different news stations in the window of an electronics store talk about these deaths and impending dooms as if they were nothing new.

The sad fact is: they aren't.

I have been living in this city for almost a year now and I have come to realize that although not every human is evil, there is still plenty of evil to go around. With every day, there is a new adversity. With every night, there is a new tragedy. The violence might lessen every now and again, but it never leaves for long.

I pull my cloak tighter around me to keep the water out of my fur. On nights like this I could safely walk amongst the humans without alarm. I have the same shape as a human given the distortion of the night and rain which I use that to my advantage so as to walk amongst my cousins freely. I could walk around during the day, but it would lead to awkward questions about my species which I cannot answer.

A hand pulls at my cloak from below and snaps me out of my reverie. I spin around to confront my possible assailant, only to be confronted by a small boy.

"Please sir. Can I have a few dollars? I'm hungry."

Another tear starts to form in my eye. This boy must truly have been starving to risk being beaten or worse by a stranger. He has what appears to be half a shirt which has disintegrated to a brown smelly rag. He has no shoes to cover his bloody feet and does not even appear to be wearing a pair of pants. His eyes are shallow in their sockets as they stare up at me.

I reach into my cloak and retrieve the five dollars that I had found on the street earlier. I knew it was not anywhere near enough to do this boy much good, but it was something. He sees me reaching inside my cloak and holds out his hand. I am unsure of what to do next. If he sees or feels my paw, will he run away? Pokémon are not supposed to be intelligent, and of those that are, none would walk amongst the humans as I do. I decide to slowly reveal my paw with the money in plain sight.

The boy looks with even wider eyes as my paw slides out from its sleeve. However, he did not run, nor did he scream. Instead he tried to take a look at my face before he quickly grabbed the money and ran.

I sighed and turned back to the televisions that were now full of commercials for the new toothpaste, car, and anti-depressant. I can feel the anger building inside myself as I watch this. My claws slide from my paws and a dark purple energy flows around my palms. However, I close my eyes and breathe. I cannot let my anger control me. I cannot give in to the hate. The last time I had given in, I had nearly brought the world to its knees. Now I stand in the cold rain wondering what to do. I could return to the hovel in a forgotten building I call home. Yet, I do not feel that is the right thing to do. I can still feel the anger roiling inside me like an angry sea. I must control it.

I have recently found a successful way to channel my anger. Because it is usually cause by the disgusting evils of humans, I constantly remind myself of the admirable traits of humans. I find ways that humans have made the world better and so feel better. Although, I believe that I am simply trying to find a way I can give to the world for I have still not found my purpose. I have not accomplished what I had set out in the first place to do. I tell myself that I will think about my mission in this city later; that I need to seek my "therapy" to calm myself.

I fade into the shadows so as not to draw attention to my leaving of the street. I shield myself to further distort my image and rise to the clouds. Even through the rain, the lights from the buildings of the city are beautiful. They combine in such a way that a great art master seemed to have placed them in their position. Yet, I rise higher and higher, through the clouds. I have found that when it rains, I am able to see the sky without the light pollution produced by the city. The clouds prevent the light from coming this high.

I climb higher and higher to the point where it is becoming very cold. Even though I can keep air within my shield, I cannot prevent heat from escaping. This prevents me from spending much time up here. I can tell I am nearing the break in the clouds because I can almost see the night sky. I can feel the coldness which tells me I am close. Finally I rise just above the clouds.

Every time my breath is taken from me.

It is not the air supply; I have enough for an hour up here. It is the sheer beauty of the heavens above me. An artist would weep at the challenge of re-creating the wonder and beauty the sky holds. Stars, galaxies, planets; all are visible. My heart flutters in my chest as I try to regain my composure. Without a doubt, my anger has faded away in the presence of such a marvel. Once again, I feel at peace. I am now able to think again. At the rate I am losing body heat I must leave as quickly as I came. I stare at the heavens one more second before plummeting down to the world below.

I begin to wonder again what I am doing here. I came because I believed the answer to my questions would reveal itself if I immersed myself with the humans. I stayed because somehow I couldn't leave. The people of the city continued to question myself in new ways I had never imagined. I learned more about myself here than I would have alone. Yet, I was still without a purpose. I had no reason to exist, nothing to give back to the world around me.

In a flash crystal clear of intuition, I realized my next move. It seems that the only being that I truly trusted other than myself was also the only person to point me in the right direction. I needed guidance; that much I knew. I had actually known that I needed to see him for some time now. I had been avoiding the visit because I did not want to bend my pride enough to ask for another's help. I may have learned a great deal in my life, but I had much more still to learn.

I returned to my home. Although, the only reason I called it such is because it was where I slept and kept my meager possessions. In reality it was an unfinished room in an abandoned project building that was nearly unlivable. I received my water and most of my food from the lake that the city was partly famed for. My bed was an old mattress I had stolen from a dumpster my first night sleeping here. The only other objects in the room were a closet, a smashed window, and a broken cabinet.

The cabinet proved useful for storing the only three items other than the cloak and scarf I owned. One was a small broken piece of the tablet where Mew's DNA had been found. Another was a diamond ring that was curiously left lying on the street. The last was a picture. It was a picture of the two beings that not only saved me, but saved the world from me as well. One was the boy I was going to seek out. The other was a Pikachu wearing his hat.

I smiled to myself as I tucked my three belongings into a pocket on the inside of my cloak. No matter what the world threw at these two, they remained the most determined and pure of heart individuals I have ever met. It was for that reason that I knew they of all people would know what I should do.

I did not even spare a passing glance back as I left the room. I had no connections to the shelter and so did not feel regret at the parting. In fact, I felt exhilarated at the notion that I was finally heading in the right direction. I was getting closer to the answer I was searching for; I could feel it.

Not caring who saw or the talk it would cause, I shot out of the building as fast as I could, leaving a purple shimmer in my wake. I even allowed the rain to touch me.

I felt alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pikachu, come on. Give it back."

I heard laughter as I approached the clearing that I had spent weeks to find. Just beyond the trees was the boy I had been looking for. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. My mind had been very disordered as of late.

After my initial excitement at the prospect of turning on the right path, an unsettling feeling began at the pit of my stomach. Being a psychic Pokemon, I could sense various things about and around me, but I had no clue as to where this feeling was coming from.

I payed it no heed however, because I was much too excited to see Ash after such a long time. In truth, I would be happy to talk to someone that I had a past with. Whether or not I had been content in the city, I was alone for most of my tenure there. It would be refreshing to interact with a friend for a change.

I stopped at that thought before stepping through the foliage. A friend? Did I truly consider this human, one who I have only known at times of conflict, to be my friend? The idea was so alien to me. Of course I had grown close to some of the clone Pokemon on our island, but none could I call my friends. I suppose it was our past that brought us as close as I was feeling to this human. I held what I felt was a deserved contemptuous feeling towards humans in general; but not this one. He fought not only for his own race, but for Pokemon as well. If anyone could call him or herself the friend of a hybrid, he could.

I smiled softly to myself as I brushed the branches that separated me from the glade and walked out into the bright sunlight. There, on the waving grass, surrounded by his resting Pokemon taking in the sun's rays, was a black-haired Pokemon Master. He didn't notice my appearance due to the fact that he was chasing his loyal companion Pikachu who had stole his Master's hat in his mouth. However, the moment the Pokemon caught my scent, he whipped around and stared in my direction. It, didn't take him more than a few heart beats to come running my way.

I was confused. Did Pikachu not recognize me and see me as a threat? My defensive instincts kicked in and I lowered into a fighting stance.

"Pikachu! Stop!"

At Ash's command, Pikachu stopped charging up for an attack but he did not seem to calm down any. Instead the Pokemon raced back to his master, glaring at me from the boy's shoulder.

"Why do you fear me small one?" I asked.

Pikachu answered me in the usual fashion to the bewilderment of his master. "Because! You don't smell the same! You've changed Mewtwo, and not for the better."

This confused me. "What do you mean?"

I received no answer from the little yellow Pokemon, only a growl in response so I turned my attention to the perplexed human before me.

"Hello Ash. It's been a while."

"Umm, yeah. Hi Mewtwo. What was all that about just now?"Ash replied.

"It seems he does not trust me right now, although I have no idea why." It seemed best not to tell Ash what his Pokemon had just mentioned.

Ash gave a baffled look to his Pokemon before his attention turned to me. For a few moments we stood there evaluating each other. Ash had certainly grown and matured since I saw him. He seemed to have chosen yet another wardrobe which was appropriate since it seemed that he was almost a foot taller since I last saw him. He looked much older but somehow had that same gleam in his eyes that I had first noticed after our first meeting. It was a gleam that showed me time and time again why he was a Destined human. One got the feeling that this human would never give up for what he believed in no matter the cost. A will that unshakeable and a heart that good was the only force that could have stopped me in my domination quest. In that way, this human would always be more powerful than I. Yet, strangely that did not bother me as my relationship with one other did. I only wanted this human as a friend to share in the joy and wonder he radiated. This human was certainly one of a kind.

Ash was the first to break the silence. "Mewtwo. Wow. It's so great to see you again! Even if you do look a little worn down. Anyway, I'm glad to see you again. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to speak with you Ash. I have a certain problem that you might be able to help me with. Do you have a little while to talk?"

Ash motioned around him to his Pokemon who had barely moved since I entered the glade. "Of course I have time! I'm traveling to St. Louis right now so I've got lots of time to myself. It's a long road without anyone to travel with. Just give me a few minutes to get these guys settled and I'll get some water for us. Then we can sit down and you can tell me why you're just appearing out of thin air, k?"

I sat in the grass and soaked up the midday sun as Ash put out food and water for his Pokemon and bringing out a couple water bottles for the two of us as well. I had grown accustomed to drinking such things in the city because they were one of the few sources of water I could get to on a day to day basis. As such my paws easily grasped the bottle that Ash handed me.

"So," as started as he removed his hat and wiped his brow, "What brings you all the way out here? How come you left your island?"

I took a log drink from the bottle before I answered. "Why I left and why I'm here are one and the same. I feel something Ash. It's a feeling I can't understand nor do I know how to stop it. On the island I felt like I was missing something. Something was either out of place or just not there. Yet, nothing was wrong with any of the clones or the island itself."

I paused, listening to myself and wondering if I could continue. Did this human really deserve to know my innermost thoughts and feelings?

I almost struggled to continue. "After a while I decided that I could no longer stay and after making sure the island was safe, I set out in search of something even though I didn't know what I was looking for. After a few days I came across a sprawling city on the edge of a beautiful lake. I think it was called Chicagon, Chicako, Chicago, or something like that. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I stayed. I found myself a room in an abandoned living building so no one would disturbed me. After living with Pokemon for so long, I wanted to see if living with humans was what I was missing. For a time I thought that moving among them in disguise would prove the cure to my feelings."

"Wait a minute." Ash interrupted. "Why would being around humans help you? You're a Pokemon. Pokemon can't live with humans like that."

His question shocked me. What _was_ I thinking? That I could be human? No. Even as lost as I was I knew that I wasn't trying to be human. I just wanted to be accepted by them. Be treated with the same respect as a human. Yes. That is what I wanted even though it wasn't what I was looking for exactly.

"Because Ash," I replied, "I am part human. I am also just as intelligent as humans. Why wouldn't I fit in? I did in fact. It just wasn't what I was looking for."

Ash looked confused and didn't say anything for a few moments.

He finally spoke after his pause. "But the thing is you're not human Mewtwo. You're a Pokemon. You can't try to be a human because..." He fell silent.

"Because I'm just another dumb Pokemon, is that it?" I could feel anger rising in me now.

"No! I mean kind of. I mean... Look Mewtwo, Pikachu will always be my buddy and people should treat Pokemon with love and care, but they're not people. They're animals and animals can't act like humans."

Now I felt true anger course through me. "Are you saying that I'm no more than an animal? That I'm no more intelligent or worthy of humanity than a Magikarp?" After all you have experienced that is really what you believe?"

During my rant I had been unknowingly gathering more and more energy so that at the end the air around me was crackling with dark purple bolts of energy.

Ash started to back away from me in fear. "Come on now Mewtwo. You know that's not what I meant."

I was on the brink. I was going to snap any second and I knew it.

"No! You just think of me as less than a human! Less than deserving of respect! Less than an equal! A _slave_!"

As I looked into his eyes I could see that I was right. He was looking at me like I was a dumb beast about to charge. It was at that point that the rage consumed me. I could no longer see colors as a purple haze covered my eyes. I could feel massive amounts of energy pulse from my chest through my arms and into my hands. Before I could stop myself I hurled a dark ball of destruction in the direction of the human. It missed and sailed into the forest behind him where it detonated in the distance, sending a mushroom cloud into the air and obliterating the trees around it. I heard him yell something and then saw a bolt of lightning come in my direction only to be swatted aside by my paw like an annoying fly.

It was then that I completely blacked out.

I don't know how much time had passed between them and when I came to. My vision came back first and then the rest of my senses little by little. I was still standing but breathing very hard, chest heaving. I hunched over with my paws on my knees to calm myself. Once my breath returned to me I looked around. All around me were broken and bleeding Pokemon. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach and vomited on the spot. After I was able to pull myself together, I realized that they were all still alive, only severely wounded. I took a deep breath because I needed to be completely calm for what I was about to attempt. When I felt sufficiently relaxed I drew from my power but slower and much more serene. Instead of a dark purple, the energy flowing around me was a light violet that made me feel even more at peace. As soon as I had collected enough energy (borrowing some from the life around me), I released it softly on the injured Pokemon and human in the clearing. The violet mist I released settled on them and caused their bodies to glow a soft light. Soon, no damage could be seen and they were fully restored. I looked over to were Ash lay and felt not anger but sadness. Sadness that even as good a human as him could think so lowly of Pokemon. I had to leave before they woke and so with tears running through my fur, I left.

Humanity failed again.


End file.
